


A Catered Affair (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Tony Stark meets his sarcastic match in Steve's new gf





	A Catered Affair (Steve Rogers x Reader)

They say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.  That certainly seemed to be true when it came to Steve Rogers. There was a small, local restaurant that he had found several months ago.  He fell in love with the food and, eventually, the beautiful owner. 

When talks began of throwing a Christmas party at the Avengers Tower, Steve knew exactly who to hire for the catering. 

He brought his girlfriend to the Tower to sit down with himself, Natasha, and Clint, to go some  menu options. They were all sitting at a table in the kitchen when Tony Stark ambled in.

He came to a stop upon seeing the woman, walking deliberating slower as he sized her up and turned on the charm. No one had known about her and Steve until he brought her in today. Stark was still in the dark.

“Who’s our lovely guest?” Tony asked, as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“New member of our team,” Clint answered, giving her a wink. She knew all about Tony and how he and Steve often butted heads.  There were many nights when she had her hands full because of this man’s antics. Therefore, when the chance to bust his chops arose, she didn’t miss a beat. 

“Really?” Tony asked, leaning on the counter as he addressed them with a bit of snark in his tone. “And what’s your superpower, Sweetheart?” 

“I can smell bullshit from a mile away,” she replied immediately, pausing to sniff the air and scrunch her nose his way. 

The others at the table busted out into laughter, and even Tony had to smile, impressed by her humor. He came over to properly introduce himself as Steve placed his arm around her and gave her a kiss. 

He looked at his friends and smiled broadly when Natasha told him, “This one is a keeper.”

 


End file.
